Anger Issue's Country
by The Shadow In My Heart
Summary: Canada & China tells you how Prussia act's in school. Never thought it would actually be leaked? Well think again! - Rated T For making fun of small junk.
1. Day 1

Anger Management Country

By: Canada & China

Day 1

Gilbert was at it again today. He has these little...erm...freakouts sometimes when he doesn't get what he wants. See, today, I was sitting beside Austria in Math class when suddenly Prussia was turned around in his chair, bouncing up and down yelling, "I WANT A CALCULATOR! I NEED A CALCULATOR! WHO HAS A CALCULATOR?" It took everything in my power not to laugh. Austria took it well though, he simply solved it in his head and gave Gilbert the answer. What a weirdo.

-Yao

* * *

I was walking into Science class with China today getting into our seating plan. Suddenly a wild Gilbert appeared. He ran by, face red screaming, "Raagh! Ragh! RAAAAAAAGH!" Balling up his fists, hunching over looking a bit constipated. I wonder if he has any body problems.

-Matthew

* * *

Probably suffers from a tiny penis. He kind of gave a hint about that when we had a class discussion about steroids. Gilbert even said, "I heard that taking steroids not only shrinks your penis, but it also reduces the amount of sperm you have." No wonder he's always screaming.

-Yao

* * *

Today at lunch Feliciano brought a cake to school, and was serving people, for 'first come first serve' and Gilbert walked up, pushed past everyone and said "Our mom's are friends!- I get cake!" North. Italy looked at him like he was crazy!

-Matthew

* * *

So, in social I was sitting with Greece, studying for a test when Gilbert popped out of nowhere and began whining to Greece that he wanted a peice of gum for her...He sat there for ten to fifteen minutes begging and threatening to cry, trying to get a peice of gum...Finally the teacher came over and told Prussia to go back to his seat...  
-Yao

* * *

A/N: I wrote this story with a friend, we thought it would be a pretty geat idea. Review with question's, concern's or whatever!


	2. Day 2

Day 2

I was in L.A. Class with Canada talking about our project. Gilbert's friend started to say that I took his chair. "YEAH GET A GRIP!" He flipped out, screaming that. It took everything in Canada's power to stop me from slapping him.

-Yao

* * *

Ok, so in L.A. China and I were working on our poems, when we heard faint yelling. We turned around, Prussia was screaming and 'Arm Humping' Russia's chair. Our L.A. Teacher saw this and was not happy. I have a feeling that when Russia and Prussia hang out, some vital region's will be invaded.

-Matthew

* * *

A/N: This story is actually pretty hard to think up idea's for. Oh my god! They will all be short like this, unless we have a good day.

Character Writting's:

China: DiannaGem88

Canada: The Shadow In My Heart (Me)


	3. Day 3

Day 2

So, i'm sitting in Math, with our new seating plan. Prussia is on the right and hewas doing the oddest thing so far. This kid, Gilbert was feeling around his face looking for a musrache! Matthew and I both saw this and started laughing our asses off. That's when he noticed. His jaw dropped when he saw me laughing, and I laughed even harder at the perfect "O" he made

-Yao

* * *

In Math in our new seating plan. I sit at the end of the table with Germany beside me, but Prussia. When Gilbert noticed Yao laughing at him and stared at him intently, I started laughing, and our Math teacher asked if we were ok.

After that he yelled over to Russia. "Hey Ivan!" He then started to shake his hrad back and forth, his tongue sliding back and forth, he thought that was the funniest thing.

-Matthew

In Science class we were having a discussion on what colour our pee is supposed to be and then Gilbert goes "What is... A youn adult like me... takes two pills of viagara..." His face went red. "By accident!" Our Science started laughing. "Oh yeah, Gilbert... you are just walking along and..." He walkes, makes a weird noise and pretends to eat two pills. He looks at us. "Whoa! I-I.. just what happened? I don't know! It was an accident." Everyone started laughing. Gilbert's face went red, and he looked really embarrassed.

-Matthew

Poor Canada! All he wanted to do was come sit by me and freaking Gilbert had to make Matthew crawl under his legs! God! I just wanna punch him for his arogance!

-Yao

You'd think Gilbert would calm his tits after lunch... Not likely. He's talking to Ireland about weed. At first, I didn't get it when Prussia was holding his fingers in a perfect oval saying, "I got us THIS MUCH!" Needless too say things are gonna get ugly.

-Yao

When Gilbert was talking about weed for him, Ireland and Russia, China looked at bit confused. I went over and told him they were talking about weed, all the while Gilbert was glaring at me.

-Matthew

* * *

Gilbert doesn't deserve to be here at school. He took Fem Prussia's phone, just for the hell of it and... It's so disgusting, but he wiped his ass with it! And then after taunting her for a few minutes he gave it back! After it was up his ass! o_o

-Yao

* * *

A few minutes after he gave back he phone, Gilbert got up. He looked at Ireland grabbing his nuts through his pants, wipping his butt on Mikayla, Fem Prussia's desk!

-Matthew

Ireland and Prussia were talking about lollipops and Ireland said. "Thoes are the one's with the big sucker head on it." and started laughing. Prussia on the other hand didn't think it was too funny, his face turned red and he yelled out. "THATS NOT THE KIND YOU STUPID!" He flipped and Mikayla and I started laughing at him.

-Matthew

Ok so this is more about Ireland but he's equally as stupid, he's picking fights with Cuba and yelling, "ooo ooo." And Prussia is standing up front dancing around making faces. Then Gilbert suddenly walks up to Ireland screaming "NO!" and then he sat down and started being an idiot as usual. And just when you think it's over he's throwing crap at me! Can I kill him yet?

-Yao

So, I'm sitting in social class, studying for the test, when I look up and see Gilbert. He's sitting on the couch silently screaming at his Ipad and waving his arms around. The faces he made cuased me to wonder. Is he high?

-Yao

* * *

A/N: Ok so this day had more writing in it then any of the other days had! Remeber review if you have anything to say about this!

China: DiannaGem88

Canada: The Shadow In My Heart (me)


	4. Day 4

Day 4

A new seating plan in L.A. Didn't go well, much. Ireland and Prussia were arguing about sitting in the back. After awhile, Prussia won. And he went WILD. He started screaming, yelling, cheering, the works. It took forever to calm him down. I'm certain he's high.

-Yao

Right after lunch I was at China's locker near our next class, we were there talking. Gilbert was talking to Ireland in the class, next thing you see is Gilbert rinning down the hall screaming "NO! YOU STOLE IT!" He sprinted for thirty seconds and dashed into our Social Studies class.

-Matthew

We were talking in Science about how nerves move muscles, when Prussia opened his mouth. He said, "Like when you throw eggs!" And the teacher laughed, "Oh so _you're_ the one who's been egging the school!" Prussia went red and began to deny it. But we all know he's lying.

-Yao

I was walking to the second L.A. Class of the day, when Prussia came up behind me, looking like an idiot! He was coming towards me at walking pace, acting like he was running and breathing fast. Needless to say, I'm ashamed to know him.

-Yao

In the second block of L.A. Gilbert was behind the teachers desk with a meter stick. He made an icky sexual face while smacking the meter stick on the teachers chair.

-Matthew

* * *

Character Play's

China: Huntress In The Night

Canada: The Shadow In My Heart (Me)


	5. Day 5

Day 5

In math today we were put into seperate groups. Ireland was grouped with China and Prussia started laughing at him, but he was laughing sounding like a monkey.

-Matthew

So Gilbert stomps into L.A. Class today, making each foot step louder and louder. He reaches the desk that Canada and I were sharing, and slams his hands on it, and continues to his desk. Rage issues much?

-Yao

A/N: I know I am very sorry for not updating regularly. I have been fairly busy

~The Shadow In My Heart~


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Russia was being weird and saying "Betty Boop... Betty Boop... Betty Boop." Making Prussia laugh. Now the odd part is that, Gilbert was laughing in the weirdest way. He was rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, sticking his toungue out, and looking like he was doing three things at once. Laughing, crying and licking an invisible lollipop.

-Yao

In gym today, Gilbert and Russia were chasing after a ball so we could start a game called Chaos. Our human friend Gage, kicked the ball away when it rolled towards him. Russia kept running after the ball, but Prussia, ran to Gage and pinned him dow. Then, he began to T-bag Gage rapidly before running after the ball.

-Yao

In gym today while playing chaos. My team got hit so Gilbert was running, but he was running with his butt sticking out. Someone threw the ball and hit Gilbert in the butt. Prussia held his butt and started running around.

-Matthew

In L.A. China and I were walking toward the side counter and Prussia sat in front of us, he stopped in front of us and got in a sitting position while standing. China looked at me and said. "What is he doing?" I looked at him then to Gilbert and replied. "Obviously taking a dump."

-Matthew

we were in L.A. Class when we heard a weird droning noise cromming from behind us. Everyone in class looked back and stared. Prussia was sitting there grinning. After a full minute it stopped, and Prussia blamed it on himself.

I think otherwise

-Yao


	7. Day 7

Day 7

Today in math class, Prussia was walking to his desk nd he starts singing. He's singing or trying to sing, _"If I Die Young"_ He sounded horrible.

-Matthew

While working on a math equation I hear this weird imitation of a hillbilly laugh. I looked up at Prussia and just about laughed. He was convulsing in place, one hand on his chest, a constipated look on his face. His sister Mikayla raised an eyebrow. "Siezure much?" That's when Gilbert lost it. "You're stupid! I'm fine! You're stupid!" He screamed and growled. His sister just shook her head.

-China

Prussia and I were staring at each other. He was chewing his gum weirdly. He says quickly. "It was quiet without you." He turns around almost falling out of his chair. I apparently liven things up.

-Canada

Gilbert was trying to get Irelands attention. "Ireland! Hey Ireland! IRELAND!" After a minute his friend responded. Prussia had an evil glint in his eye, grinning like and idiot. "Guess what? I know how to make bombs from ketchup!" Canada and I exchanged a look. I knew we were thinking about the same thing, _Dear God, we are doomed!_

-China

A/N: This is the final Chapter! Sorry but I don't have anymore for this story Yay!

China: Huntress In The Night

Canada: The Shadow In My Heart


End file.
